Mimicry in Arkham City
by SleepiPanda
Summary: "Stupid playstation. Stupid TV. Stupid Arkham. Stupid Batman! " Myra skulked through the cold alleyway, practically feeling herself catch frostbite. "Why couldn't I have been a Marvel fan?" She asked herself. "Captain America wouldn't leave me in the cold!"


_**So this is a new fanfic I'm starting, it's for more of something I update or write on when I feel like it. If anyone is interested in being a co-writer, message me. **_

* * *

_Clayface swung his arm at Batman, laughing when he clipped the superhero. Batman grunted, running to the left, a freeze bomb in his hand and ready for throwing. A high pitched cackle erupted from the stands._  
_Joker watched in anticipation, a large grin on his face. "C'mon Batsy, don't be camera shy! Let's give him his close-up Clayface!" The monstrous blob of clay lumbered towards the bat, getting ready to roll into a speeding ball to run him down._  
_Batman growled, his adrenaline pumping through his veins. He needed to take Clayface out. His life and the rest of Gothams depended on him. He wouldn't let Talia die in vain. Clayface got ready to spin, sending spikes everywhere._

_THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK_

_ Splinters from shattered wood are flying everywhere. Clayface had missed his target. With a chilling laugh, the monstrous behemoth of clay spun, launching heavy spikes of clay from his body._  
_Batman narrowly avoided a heavy shot of clay, his boots barely touching it. He rolled away-_

_Batman and Clayface stopped moving._

"What?"

A move of the analog sticks. A flurry of mashing the buttons. Not even pressing the start button, nor pressing the PS button did anything.

"Are you freaking serious?!" The heart racing battle music was continuing to play,but no voices of snappy threats or any other sound came from the TV. Her PlayStation 3 had froze. "God damn it!" With a snarl, the freshly turned 22 year old gave hard toss of the wireless controller on the bed. It bounced off, hitting the floor with a soft thud. Sitting criss-cross in her drawstring pants with her arms crossed, Myna 'Mimic' Hill huffed.  
She almost had Clayface! She had just needed to freeze bomb him one more time and it would have been the end! But noooooo, the FUCKING PLAYSTATION HAD TO FREEZE! It was so unfair!  
She had gotten killed by Clayface three times already, due to the game being on Hard mode. "Oooohhhhwwaaaa!" The lack of sleep had made her agitated. She had been up for nearly 20 hours now, since yesterday- _Playing this damn game_. Sure she was a bit pissy. She rubbed her face in her hands, her fingers rubbing at her eyelids.  
She glared at the screen through her fingers. Then she opened her mouth and did a perfect impression of Joker._ "Aren't you supposed to be up on your feet and trying to stop me?"_ She sounded like Mark Hamill had done it himself. Myna ran her hand through her red, boy cut hair. Locking her eyes onto the little green target on her screen, she contemplated going to bed or not. If she did, maybe she would play the game better after some sleep. But then again, if she did, she'd have her mojo going that could potentially disappear.

In other words. Either way she was boned and would have to start at the beginning of the fight pissed off. This sucked. She tried to mimic the rough voice of Two Face. _"Heads or tails?" _Myna hadn't perfected it yet. His 'bad' half was making it harder, his voice was considerably rougher than the Harvey half.

...Well, she was almost done..

Myna got up to reset the PlayStation, stretching to her full height of exactly 5'0. Not very tall.. Padding her way to the tv, her toes squished against her stained carpet. It was an interesting carpet, it was grey with red kool-aid stains, courtesy of her little sister. Her cracked full body mirror leaned on a wall, reflecting her boyish figure. Jesus H Christ. Twenty-Two years old and still a low B cup. What a sad, sad sight. Six steps to her front brought her before her 32 inch TV.

She stood in front of the entertainment center, looking at the image frozen on the screen.

That HDMI cord did wonders. The graphics seemed so...real. Not one stream of pixels in view. ..not...at...all...?

Myra raised an eyebrow. "The hell?" It usually only looked like this during cut scenes. No, it didn't even look this good. The ginger snorted, tapping her finger on it. The digit went through the screen. No, not like breaking the TV. I mean like really _going into_ the screen, like dipping your finger in water. Her finger felt cold. Freaking out, the young adult stumbled over a stuffed crocodile, which was lovingly named Waylon, falling forward into the TV.

The battle music kept playing.

* * *

Myra was falling. She was dropping toward the ground, which was only about two stories down. She managed to let out a short scream which sounded strangely like the terror filled shriek of Starscream when he was about to get a beating from Megatron. The box covered cement was approaching faster and faster, and she definitely felt it when she hit the ground. She bounced, pain shooting up from her legs. The intense pain was too much, causing her to black out.

When Myra woke up, she first noticed it was cold. Very much like winter. She pushed herself to her knees, feeling cold stone and old flyers around her. Her feet were freezing, as were her fingers. Where the hell was she? Looking around, the young adult felt her heart slowly drop. Things looked different. Like it wasn't real. In fact, with the buildings falling apart and how filthy and ghetto is looks it looked almost like...

This looked like...

No...It couldn't be. With her heart speeding up and thudding in her ears, she took a look at a nearby flyer. It had Harvey Dent's face plastered on it. Fuck.

Rising to her feet, Myra slowly creeped to the end of the alley she was in, and looked around the corner.

Men. Men were everywhere. Big, scary men who looked like they would take her and break her spine Bane style after they do horrible things to her. Her perfect vision took in the uniforms some wore. They were split in half,white on one side and black on the other. Others wore rubber masks that were burnt on one side, others wore heavy added on amor.

"Shit."

She was in Two Face's territory. Not good. The reality of what was happening sunk in, and she fell to her hands and knees. _'Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Ohfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!' She was inside the game. _Myra shook, whether from cold or fear. She needed to get away from them. Away from here. But then again.._it wasn't safer anywhere else._

But how?

She crawled into a cardboard box, hoping her large sweater would keep her warm as she thought of a plan.

But first...

How the hell did she get here? Is this a dream? Did her ratchet ass playstation 3 have anything to do with this? The hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge.

"_I heard that Strange is just throwing people who haven't done anything in here." "Really? That would explain all the scrawny-ass bitches in here.." _Two inmates are close! DOUBLE SHIT!

Myra peeked out of the box. The two henchmen were standing not too far away from where she woke up. Her heart hammered in her chest. This wasn't just a game anymore. Those men really were killers. Who most likely haven't seen a female in months. This proved to be a very dangerous situation for her.

They were getting closer and closer. Gods, she could hear them breathing. "Hey, what's dis?" Oh god.

_'Please don't find me. Pleasepleasepleaseplease!' _ A dirty hand reached in front of her line of vision. Myra's heart froze. The dirty hand picked up an earring. Myra shot her hand to an ear. One of her earrings was gone. The guy had picked up her Batman earring. It was just a silvery bat, the bat symbol to be precise. And that guy picked it up. "Is dat..?" "It is!" They moved away from the box to get closer to a street light that was all the way up by the mouth of the alley way. They needed a better look at the find. "The hell is this?!" They sounded slightly scared, as if they were expecting someone to...swoop...down...upon..them.

A devilish plan sprouted within Myra's head. These two looked like they were terrified. They had tensed up, looking ready to bolt. A quick glance told the ginger that neither had any weapons... Oh well, she might as well give it a shot..

Crawling silently out of her box, Myra kept a close eye on the inmates, while she carefully made her way to a nearby ladder which led up to a roof. On the way up the ladder creaked, causing her breath to jump up into her throat. The ginger froze, not sure that they heard or not. They didn't. They were too enwrapped with the stupid bat-shaped earring. She should have never have bought them. Ten dollars for two earrings..

Up on the roof, Myra found a tarp and a random roll of pliable wire. They could come in handy. Raking her eyes over the buildings, Myra spied the ever-so-large tower of the Church. It could be safe, yet.. It could also have Joker's henchmen inside with hostages, or Riddler could have ran through it already.

She didn't see a large,green question mark upon it. So Riddler hasn't gotten to it yet. The ginger padded to the edge of the building, hearing the two idiots leaving. It was going to take forever to get over there. She wasn't athletic, and she sure as hell wasn't Batman. This was going to be a bitch. The church had a basement of some sorts right? Usually they do.. It could be a safe place to be when Protocol 10 was placed in effect. Then there are the camera's. Myra didn't fancy the idea of Strange knowing she was here. Who knows what he would do? Maybe she could take shelter elsewhere? Who was the safest person to be with? No way in hell is she putting her trust in Batman. His ass likes to leave people where they are.

The safest person she could meet would be...Catwoman maybe? But for how long? In the game, she gets in a lot of shit. So she is the safest villain, it's also bad to be around her. "Fuck." Myra glanced back at the church. "How did it all end in a church?" Joker's voice came out instead of her own. Church basement it is.

Now... how was she going to get there in one piece?

* * *

Myra dashed through an alleyway, sweat dripping off her brow. Three words: .Henchmen. Not 'Aww Yisss.' This is a FUCK-WHY moment. The moment like when you run into a shiny chancey in the safari zone in Pokemon Fire Red and you know that moment that the green fucker was going to flee. A Two-Face henchmen spotted her and had given chase. She could hear him behind her. This was some serious bullshit! She was almost halfway to the stupid church! Where the hell was Batman?! Doesn't his emo ass show up during moments like these?!

"Get back here!" "Fuck you man!" The rough voice of Superboy from Young Justice came out. She was borrowing his voice for a disguise. Being a girl is putting a big target on her ass. Literally. It would. So many people would want a piece of it. She already looked like a boy, what did she have to lose? The henchman was gaining on her, she could hear his mask clanking. Turning a corner, she almost felt her heart stop. There was a group of Joker henchmen. This could be good or bad for her.

"You brat! When I get my hands on you!" She spied a ladder in the distance behind the clown-faced prisoners. Here goes nothing. She quickly readied her vocal cords for the horrid voice. "'Ey! You bozo's! Go get that Two-Faced IDIOT!" Harley's high pitched wail came flying out. They immediately fell for it. The one wearing a plastic mask turned, noticing the man chasing her. "HEY!" The group exploded, running towards her and the man behind her. She ran forward, running right through them as they went for the rival gang member. Myra lunged onto the ladder, climbing it as fast as she could, the fear of being caught pressuring down on her heavily.

The sounds of the Jokers beating the one TwoFace gang member drove into her ears. She ran across the roof, not daring to look back. The church was so much closer, but she was so tired. Her legs painfully pulsed. Her arms and her head were sore. The adrenaline can only pump for so long. She spied a lean-to built onto the side of a building, most likely from a political prisoner. She staggered over to it. She will rest for only a while, she can't risk sleep. Not yet.

The filthy mattress was nothing compared to her bed back home.


End file.
